


Echo in the Mirror

by FaithInDawn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithInDawn/pseuds/FaithInDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t do anything. His body frozen, mind screaming in horror as he stares at the figure in front of him, black eyes with blue pin prick pupil’s shining with amusement, grin, bloodied and toothy stretching creepily, aimed at him. Knife in pale, red stained hand’s, grasped in front of the lithe male.<br/>He wants to look away, deny what he’s seeing. But he can’t, he’s not in control.<br/>And so he stares…<br/>And his reflection in the mirror stares back. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Something’s stirring once again in gravity falls, and Mabel and Dipper are going to need all the help they can get to defeat it, even if it means forging alliances with past enemies.<br/>But it never is that easy, and the darkness threatening everything, may be sourced back to something a little closer to home than the pine twins first believed.</p>
<p>_____<br/>On Hiatus at the moment due to me starting college. The last few weeks have been pretty hectic and tiring, and have left me to worn out to really get the motivation to write. I should be back soon, don't worry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The road to hell (is paved with good intentions)

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup everyone. I said I'd start a multi-chaptered fic and I finally have :D 
> 
> Updates for Charcoal Skies and Heavy Hearts will correspond with this one. Hopefully i'll get out chapter's each week, so CS&HH's updates will most likely happen inbetween then :)
> 
> I'm super excited for this ngl, If you notice any mistakes, or have anything to say, pop it in the comment's :D  
> If you wanna come chat wit me about anything, my tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/  
> My ask box is always welcome, so come down and chat ^o^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

Over the years, Gravity falls, Oregon, had become something of a second home to Mabel and Dipper. Summer holidays spent marching around the supernatural filled forests, helping out the small towns citizen’s and working at the Mystery shack had become something to look forward to, even with the disaster that was their first stay.

No summer after that had ever been as bad, sure they still experienced trouble ever now and then, but never to the degree of the demon-caused weirdmageddon.

Thinking back on that first summer often caused a shiver of worry to tingly down Dipper’s spine. He couldn’t blindly put his faith in other's like Mabel could, and no matter how much he wished to believe Bill to be truly gone, the niggling paranoia stayed throughout the years.

The twenty-two year old sighed, picking up his suitcase and casting thoughts of around ten years ago aside in favour of mentally going through the list of things he had packed. Assured he had everything, the brunette grabbed his backpack and swung it onto his back, then lugged it all downstairs.

He heard Mabel before he saw her. Making his way to the kitchen, the sound of humming burst through the emptiness of the house. The occasional banging and crashing of pots and pans could be heard, causing a small smile to stretch across Dipper’s face.

Mabel really hadn’t changed much. She’d matured, blossomed into a sophisticated young lady who excelled in fashion design and art, the friends she had made were countless, and the flittering relationships she’d been in even more so.

But even with age, she was still Mabel. His fun-loving, slightly irritating, maniac of a sister who still had a disgusting obsession with the horror she called Mabel juice.

He hoped she hadn’t made another batch for their journey to the Mystery Shack, but alas his hopes weren’t answered, for as he entered the kitchen, depositing his bags by the door, the first thing he noticed was the jug of glittering, dinosaur drowning liquid.

“Really?” He asked, glaring at the ‘drink’ with disdain. He moved past it, slumping into the nearest chair. “One of these days you’re going to be sent to hospital due to that concoction of yours”

His words earned him a light smack on the head and a plate of steaming pancakes slid onto the table in front of him. He grinned at the female, sweeping his gaze over her as he tucked in.

He watched her grab her own plate, brace-less teeth gleaming back at him as she sat down opposite. She swiped a lock of long brunette hair behind her ear and sighed. “You need to learn to live a little” She shook her head, mock sorrow painted across her features. “Mabel Juice is a gift from the gods” A cheeky grin now, and a wink in his direction. “I can testify, I made it after all”

Dipper snorted in amusement, cheeks filled with the fluffy food made for breakfast. He finished quickly, and cleaned up his plate, shoving it in the dishwasher.

Their parents would start it when they got back from their trip to Italy. They had said their goodbyes the night before, giving their best wishes and pleads to ‘stay safe and no matter how tempting, don’t bite of more than you can chew!’

At first their parents hadn’t wanted them to return to Gravity falls after they had been informed of what had happened. It had taken the combined persuading from both Grunkle Stan and Stanford to get them to agree to let them return.

Glancing at the time, Dipper took Mabel’s now empty plate off of her, shoved it in the dishwasher alongside his own, and scooped up his luggage. The bus to take them to Gravity falls pulled to a stop just as Dipper flung the door open. With a happy whoop, Mabel rushed past him, large bag in one hand, her own rucksack on her back and waddles plodding along behind her. Dipper followed after her, locking the door as he did. He sent the house one last glance, slid his keys into his pocket, and then turned around, joining his sister on the rickety ride to Gravity Falls.

*

The ride, overall, was pretty boring in Mabel’s books. No amount of her sweet, sweet Mabel juice could override the boredom of sitting on a bus, curled up next to her brother for several hours.

She couldn’t even entertain herself through Dipper! As usual, he spent his time head resting on the window, book in lap and earbuds placed into his ears. Any attempts to poke, prod or speak to him ended with a nasty glare being sent in her direction.

Boys and their toys, geez.

Sighing softly, she adjusted her head on Dipper’s shoulder, looking down at waddles. She scratched behind the old pig’s ear, earning her a happy little runt that caused a beaming grin to settle on her face.

It was honestly a huge relief when the familiar bus that always took them to and from Gravity Falls, started slowing to a stop. She idly wondered how they were the only ones who ever boarded when they came and went, but shoved that thought aside in favour of the bubbles of excitement that coursed through her.

Even from their seat at the back, she could see the two figures waiting for them, one dressed in a beige trench-coat and red turtleneck, the other an old but worn suit and fez. Jumping up, waddles under one arm, her luggage somehow balanced on the other, the brunette rushed outside. Twenty-two years old or not, no matter the age she’d always meet the elder twins with glee.

And if said glee included her wrangling them into a strangling hug, holding on tight as both men wheezed in an effort to breathe through her strangle hold, then so be it.

“Mabel… you might actually kill them this time” Dipper teased behind her, hands on hips, bags by his feet. Small smile quirking his lips, causing his twin dimples to appear. He pushed his hair out of his face, short locks barely long enough to hide the birthmark on his forehead. “Besides” He continued, smile turning into a smirk, aimed at the grey-haired males still in her hold. “They’re too old for that kind of thing, you might break their fragile backs”

Grunkle Stan grumbled, mockingly glaring at Dipper. He managed to struggle out of her hold, moving forward to hug his nephew.

_(Poor Ford was still stuck in Mabel’s hold, awkwardly patting her back, enjoying seeing her again, but at the same time wanting to break free from the tight hold she had on him.)_

“Shut up brat” Stan huffed, pausing in his hug to whack. “I may be old, but I’m not so old that I can’t kick ya’ ass”

Dipper chortled, while Mabel finally let go of Ford, allowing him to step up to Dipper, taking over the hug from Stan.

There had been a time where Mabel had felt a burning jealousy towards how Ford treated Dipper, compared to how he treated her. Though slight, Ford always seemed to favour her brunette brother over her, but after some amount of time she had settled her jealousy, gotten used to it, understood it even. Dipper was her little bro, anti-social, awkward and so, so deserving of all the love in the world. Mabel wasn’t nerdy like Dipper and Ford. She was more like Stan, which was perhaps why she spoke with him more. It was also, she had reasoned, why Ford spent more time with Dipper than her.

Where once her smile would have faltered, it now bloomed. She watched the two embrace, Ford smiling carelessly at the slightly smaller male. She felt Grunkle Stan at her side, looping his arm through hers, both caught up in watching their most precious people.

And as she stood there, a feeling came to her.

One of hope, and joy.

This summer, where they would laugh, and see their friends once again. Where they would finally turn twenty-three years of age, would be the best one yet.

_(It’s a shame really, how very, very wrong she was.)_

 *

They bustled into the house, Ford heading towards his study after kissing both their foreheads affectionately, and Stan, pulling them both into tight hugs, once again, then meandering off, towards the small living room.

The twins grinned at each other, standing alone in the entrance way. Dipper went first, making his way up the stairs towards the attic, with Mabel not far behind.

Their shared bedroom hadn’t changed much. The beds were slightly bigger, both in height and length, duvets changed several years back, Bright colours for Mabel, and plain black and blue sheets for Dipper.

A pin hung near Mabel’s bed, ready to hold the Calendar she hung there each year. This year’s calendar was filled with pictures of cute kittens, a gift from Pacifica.

They both shoved their bags on the ground. Unpacking was a chore that they often put off into they had no other choice but to do. So until that time, their belongings stayed tucked at the bottom of their beds.

“Hey Mabel?” Dipper’s voice broke through the comfortable silence. The female paused in fluffing up her pillows, turning to him.

“Wassup Dippinsauce?”

Her brother’s nose crinkled slightly at the nickname. She snickers at the expression, hand coming up to cover her mouth. Dipper sighed, then picked up his book, waving it in the air. “I’m going to finish this up, too tired to do much else. Can you call me when dinner’s ready?”

Mabel rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair affectionately, and gaining a scowl as a response. “Sure thing, Bro-bro! As if I wouldn’t even if you hadn’t asked, I’ll leave you so you and your nerd book can have some alone time” She teased.

Dipper quirked his lips at her, then flopped on his bed, opening the book up from where he’d last left off.

The female of the pair smiles once more at him then walked downstairs, heading to the phone she’d promised to call Pacifica and that’s exactly what she’d do.

By the time dinner had been ordered and delivered, pizza with sausages, bacon and ham toppings, Mabel had called Pacifica, Grenda, Candy and Wendy. She reminded herself to follow up with Soos and Melody after tea.

Mabel made her way to the stairs, cupping her hands, she leant up on the toes of her feet and called; “Dipper, Dinner’s here!”

No answer, not even the stumble of feet raining against the floorboards. Frowning slightly, Mabel made her way upstairs.

The sight that met her turned her frown upside down. Sprawled out on his back, curled on his side with his book cradled to his chest. Dipper must have been more tired than he let on, if he conked out so quickly.

After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed one of the fluffy blankets from her own bed and draped it across her sleeping twin. With a quiet mutter of goodnight, and a small fluttering smile on her lips, Mabel exited the room, turning of the light as she went.

 

*

 

In the middle of a clearing, surrounded by overhanging trees and illuminated by small streams of fading sunlight, the sound of crumbling could be heard. Small flakes of rock floated down onto the grass covered ground, and in their place, a small black hand wiggled its fingers, tips lighting with crackles of blue fire.

‘Ahhh’ the being thought to itself, as more of the stone encasing it crumbled away. ‘It sure is good to be back.’  


	2. Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide

Dipper awoke to the faint sound of his family clattering about downstairs, waddles situated on his chest and twelve messages blinking on his phone, all from Pacifica.

The drowsy male blearily blinked at the device in his hand, careful not to disturb the slumbering big, and scowled at the time displayed. Forgoing to put aside the messages for a moment, the male pushed his free hand over his face, clenching his fingers in brown locks,

His mind twisted and turned in though. From what he could remember, he had fallen asleep not long after opening his book. One moment he’d been fine, the next; practically dead on his feet.

Furthermore, he’d woken up late.

 _Dipper never woke up late_ , even after having fallen asleep at some ungodly hour, he still managed to fumble his way out of bed at around six to seven in the morning.

Perhaps he’d hyped himself up so much on the thought of returning, that he’d worn himself out? He couldn’t really think of any other plausible explanation to his musings (Or more accurately, didn’t want to ponder on any other explanation. He’d only just gotten back to Gravity Falls, no way did he want some supernatural being banging on his door already.)

And so, thoughts of unusual sleeping habits aside, Dipper nimbly unlocked his phone, pulled up messenger, and read over the bombardment of texts from his blonde friend.

**_Pacifica Northwest >>> Dipper Pines_ **

**[Sent: 7:34pm]**

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                Hey! Heard you returned to GF today, how have things been? Sorry I haven’t texted much, reception is shit where I am right now x

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                It says you haven’t read my texts, pick up your phone Nerd

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                Dipper Pines im srsly going to slap you when I see you next if you don’t pick up

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                Boi, look at your messenger, srsly. I need to talk to you, I have something you’ll be interested innnn

**Pacifica Northwest:**

Just talked to Mabes… she said you’re asleep, oops! You hath escaped my vegetable this time :P

**Pacifica Northwest:**

*vengeful… dammit autocorrect why do you do this to me TwT

**Pacifica Northwest:**

I’ll be back from England in two days btw, perhaps we can meet up at greasy’s when I get back?

**Pacifica Northwest:**

Lmfao, I’ll stop spamming now

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                Night!!! X

 

**[Sent: 9:45am]**

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                Morning Nerd

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                Damn, you’re still not up yet? Lazy bones :P

**Pacifica Northwest:**

                Text me when your awake, gtg pack my bags, fun times x

 

**[Sent: 10:58]**

**Dipper Pines:**

Yo, woke up real late, soz for not responding. I’m gonna grab some grub then we can chat, talk in a bit.

With a yawn, Dipper placed his phone back onto his bedside table. He’d always placed it there the moment he arrived, a habit that lingered from the first couple of summers after the Weirdmaggedon incident. Their parent’s had texted them non-stop with worry, which had been both heart-warming and annoying.

With a soft sigh, the brunette gazed upon the old pig huddled against his chest He gently picked up the oblivious animal, placing him close to the wall, then rolled his body upwards, planting his feet on the floor and stretching his back.

He groaned as his bones clicked. Heaving himself up, careful not to tread on his book (It had obviously fallen on the floor sometime throughout his slumber), Dipper lumbered over to his bag, and pulled out a shirt and pair of trousers for the day. He then exited the room, swerving into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, teeth brushed, hair not so much of a mess, and clothes situated snug on his frame, Dipper made his way down the creaking boards of the stairs.

The kitchen, when he stumbled his way into it, was empty bar the slumped figure of Great-Grandpa Ford. The grey haired male sat at the table, usual attire in place. A Newspaper hung limp in one hand, while the other ran heavily over his weary face.

Frowning with concern, Dipper edged closer, grabbing a glass of orange juice from the fridge on his way. He sat down at the table, eyeing Ford carefully. “Are you okay over there?” He asked.

 “Hmm?” Ford paused, sighing gently. “Oh, nothing, nothing at all-” He straightened slightly, eyes flickering over the males frame, curiosity evident on his face. “-And what about you? It’s unusual to see you up so late, normally your downstairs way before your sister”

Taking a sip of his orange juice, Dipper leant forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I’m alright” He chuckled, grinning awkwardly. “I think I got over excited for coming here… it’s the first time staying here for more than just the summer.”

The smile sent his way was both fond and concerned. Deep set eyes watched him, lean body leant forward, head dipped as though Ford were about to impart some secretive words of wisdom to him. Instead what exited his mouth reminded him of the one thing he’d wanted to put aside.

“Are you sure it’s not… something else?”

Dipper slumped in his seat, running a finger along the edge of his glass as he stared into the cool liquid. “I think, or rather I hope, I’d be able to tell. I doubt it’s anything of that magnitude Grunkle Ford, don’t worry about it”

The bespectacled man across from him laughed softly, the gruff noise familiar to his ears. “It’s my job to worry, gotta look after my kids, after all”

Dipper grinned at that, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He didn’t have many close friends, both due to his own social anxiety, and that most found his hobbies and likes rather weird. It was nice to hear confirmation of Ford’s care, even if he knew about how much he and Mabel meant to both their Grunkle’s, the vocal confirmation soothed a restless sliver pushed down deep inside of him.

“Thanks Grunkle Ford” He murmured, standing up and heading back to the fridge. The man in question hummed fondly, opening up his newspaper and immersing himself in the local news. He opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk inside, closed it, and turned to grab a bowl. He paused, though, at the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Morning bro!” Mabel called, face splitting into a large grin as she meandered into the room. Her chocolate hair was pulled into a high ponytail, wisp’s curling down around her face. Several leaves were caught in the cinnamon strands, shades ranging from apple green to wheat yellow, strange for the beginning of summer, but not rare. With a fond smile, Dipper reached forward, plucking one from the brown mop. It earned him a giggle from his rambunctious sister.” I see you finally managed to lug yourself out of bed”

“And I see you managed to find a leaf pile to jump in” He retorted, pulling a small bowl from one of the cupboards. The bowl itself was covered in faded pictures of cartoon pigs, probably one of Mabel’s older ones. She’d randomly buy houseware when she had the money, picking up things of interest to her and keeping them all at the Mystery Shack. Although Grunkle Stan grumbled about it, both Dipper and Mabel both knew he found the additions endearing.

Dipper grabbed the nearest Cereal box on the counter _(Lucky Charms, nice),_ tipped a favourable amount into the bowl, and then added some milk. Mabel moved away from him, one hand coming up to bat at her hair while the other adjusted her jeans around the waist. “Oh hush you” She said, voice bubbly and energetic. “I was raking the leaves outside”

“Raking?” Dipper mused, pulling a spoon out from the drawer closest to the washing machine and dipping it in his Lucky Charms, scooping out the variously shaped breakfast bites.  He shovelled the spoonful into his mouth, humming happily. “Looks more like you got into a fight with a pile of leaves… and lost”

A quite chortle escaped Fords lips. The elderly male looked up, amusement clear in dark eyes. Mabel mock pouted at him, slumping down in the chair he had not long ago vacated with a huff. “So I may have fallen over into the leaf piles a couple times… totally by accident, of course. It’s not a big deal”

The air of indifference around her was destroyed completely by the mischievous grin that stretched across rosy cheeks. “By the way-” Mabel leant forward, grabbing Dipper’s Orange juice and taking a sip. Dipper scowled at her in response, shoving another spoonful of Lucky charms into his mouth. “-Did you get ‘cifica’s texts? She said she’d messaged you.”

Dipper nodded his head, swallowing the food in his mouth. “Yeah I got her messages, all twelve of them. I’ll text her back after breakfast.” He paused, glancing over her attire. For all she claims to have been raking leaves, she seemed too dressed up for such a task. “You going somewhere?” He queried, waving his spoon in her general direction. “Doesn’t seem like the kind of outfit one would wear for leaf wrestling- ah I mean Leaf raking”

Mabel stuck her tongue out at him, impish features quirking merrily. “Leaf me alone little bro-” That earned her a groan from both occupants of the room. “-I’m heading out to meet up with Candy and Grenda, just had to run a small errand for Grunkle Stan before going. Thought I’d pop in to say goodbye before I left”

“When are you leaving?”

The female looked down at her watch and sighed. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. “In a moment, Candy’s picking me up. Anything planned for you today?”

Shaking his head, Dipper poked his spoon through the now soggy remains of his cereal, frowning at the disgusting texture. With a wrinkle of his nose, he placed the bowl on the counter, reminding himself to wash it out and put it in the dish washer later. “Pacifica doesn’t get back till tomorrow, and Wendy’s going on a trip with her family until Wednesday. I’ll probably stick around the house for today, still need to finish that book of mine”

“Sounds fun, sorry I’m kind of ditching you today-” She walks around the table, planting a kiss on the unsurprising forehead of Grunkle Ford, then heads towards the door, pausing to glance an unsure look in his direction. It’s met with a warm smile. “-We can head out into the woods tomorrow though? I’m dying to get back in there”

“Sounds like a plan. We can go in the afternoon”

“Sure!” She grinned at him, waved at both of the males in the room, and then bounced out, humming happily under her breath.

Dipper turned to Ford. “I’ll be upstairs, I really _do_ need to finish that book of mine. Call me if you need me”

The elder male nodded, eye’s glancing to the abandoned bowl on the side. “Don’t forget-”

“I know” Dipper whined, pouting his lips, his actions reminiscent to younger days. “I’ll do it later, promise”

Ford chuckled, straightening his newspaper with a flickering swish. “Get out of her champ, I’ll hold you to it”

Dipper smiled brightly as he walked out of the kitchen. Faintly, he could hear the sound of a car driving of outside, most obviously Mabel.

The stairs creaked, as always. The old boards squeaking and groaning underfoot, always a bane to anyone who ever wanted to make their way downstairs without being noticed by up all night Grunkles who prohibited late night snacks.

He whistled merrily as he made his way to the attack, a warm and happy feeling settled into his chest. He was so happy, in fact, that he nearly missed the black shape flashing on the mirror in the corner of his eye. He paused mid-step, eye’s darting to the mirror to his right.

There was… nothing. Just Dipper, with his wild yet short Brunette locks, his favourite blue and white flannel and werewolf slippers gifted to him by Wendy on his twenty-first birthday.

Must have been his imagination, the catch of a shadow misinterpreted at the angle seen.

And so, with a shrug, he continued his way to the attic, eager to finish his book.

 

*

 

If he had lips, he would be frowning.

It didn’t feel right. Nothing. Felt. Right.

Bill dipped his top hat, small fingers brushing its edge as his eye looked around, suspicion lacing his gaze.

The moment he’d entered the mindscape, an unsettling sense of unfamiliarity and claimed him. He wouldn’t say it made Him scared, He was bill Cipher, a demon of unimaginable power that hardly any other could compare too. So no, he wasn’t scared, he was weary.

There was a presence, a small blip that thrummed gently. A sweet saccharine lure set out, tempting, submissive.

But powerful… so very powerful.

It was calling to him, he could hear the lulling cry; a challenge; a whisper.

And so he followed it, like a fish to the hook. Curiosity over-riding any instincts telling him to flee.

He was Bill Cipher… and there was no damn way he’d ever loose to anyone again, especially not to some half-baked demon mocking their obvious over-rule of what belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sugar, i'm so sorry this ended out being published so late in the week.  
> I was weighing my options, and I can either keep posting weekly, though the chapter's will probably be shorter, or I can take a couple weeks to get out a longer chapter. Pop what you think in the comments, as well as any opinions on this chapter :)  
> The lyrics for the Chapter title are from Wolf in Sheep's clothing by Set it Of, really love this song, hue hue :D  
> I hope you guys enjoy, if you wanna pester me or simply chat, My tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ So pop on down as ay hey. I'm always open to ideas, prompts or just idle chat ^o^  
> Thank you for being so supportive of my first proper multi-chapter fic, I hope you all like it so far!


End file.
